rgisfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Homura Matsuo
Homura Matsuo is an OC made by Mougeki Mero and given to Rgis. Personality Homura is an observant, intelligent girl who can usually be caught with her nose in a book. She'll read textbooks, romance novels, or even labels on water bottles. In addition, she is obedient and a great listener. Homura is not one for words and can be a bit distant, but she isn't uncaring. In fact, she can get pretty emotional, even temperamental. For Homura, this means an abundance of joy and sadness. For others, who have to deal with her, this means she can be a bit of a handful. But if Homura can deal with it, so can others, especially the excessive worrying. Homura has trouble believing in herself, thinking that she can only repeat what went wrong. She can be a bit dependent on others, and worries if she's bothering people by getting their help so often. Off and on again she'll be stuck in her own idyllic world, but she is growing out of it. Homura wants to improve and talk to others more, but she is still growing. Because Homura believes she messes up so much, she is forgiving of others when start making mistakes. She has a strong sense of empathy and hates to see others hurt, but will tell the truth (which may or may not be a a tad sugarcoated) if she believes it will help. Background Even when she was younger she was shy and quiet, preferring the company of her friends and family. She held them dear to her heart, depending on them for a lot of things. Homura was happy, immersed in her own little world. A place where she could not be reminded of the reality of her situation. Although she was only a kid, her refusal to deal with life was not normal even for her age. Her family loved her, but did not help. Rowan Linwood, a friend from her middle school, came to her rescue when her others friends wouldn't. He was abnormally caring, always there for others and never for himself. He was one-of-a-kind and different, the needle in the haystack. He took her out for ice cream and walked her home, always making sure she was safe. He gave her someone to lean on, and she told him that his help was very much appreciated. But his help couldn't really be called "help". She didn't believe in herself so she had other people make decisions for her. He simply gave her another person to depend upon. Rowan liked to be someone's savior, and Homura liked being saved, but this wasn't exactly healthy for the two of them. They needed to change their ways, and even if they grew apart as they changed and became more independent of one another it would be for the best. Rowan realized this and decided to tell Homura just that, and of course, she didn't take it well no matter what way he put it. She stopped talking to him, hoping to avoid such a break in her little world again. A few months later, Rowan invited her out to ice cream for the umpteenth time ever since their friendship was broken off. Homura decided that because more responsibilities were right around the corner, she would have to grow up sooner or later. Now, both of them are in high school and the two must rethink their lives if they really want to become adults. They can only hope that along the way as they grow up they won't drift apart, as most relationships between the young never last. Relationships Airi Yuu Airi may sleep in the library during breaks so Homura wakes Airi up so that she isn't late for class. Homura chats with Airi to learn about the world for when she tries to realistically writes novels, as Airi has had much more experience in life than her. Homura and Airi consider each other to be friends, even if they don't hang out much. Barakou Koizumi They tend to not notice each other as both of them can be fairly quiet. They usually only get together through mutual friends but every so often Homura goes up and talks to Barakou about novels and cooking in an attempt to open up. Homura isn't particularly interested in the genres Barakou reads and doesn't always cook what Barakou likes, but Homura tries to make it work. Chikako Shinju Chikako often hugs and jokes with Homura just to see her smile and blush. Homura has tried to avoid Chikako, but it has never worked. So instead, Homura started to scare Chikako back, which ended up almost giving the poor girl a heart attack. Homura is a bit jealous of Chikako. Erisa Ikuko Homura has been forgiving to Erisa when the latter would make mistakes because the former knows what it's the feeling that one had failed so much. Erisa is grateful and the two both have a lot of support to give. They share cooking tips and secrets when together. Fano Nanoko Homura and Fano share a similar sweet nature, a penchant for writing, and a love for ice cream. The small age gap clearly means nothing to them as they try to hang out quite frequently. Homura has learned not to lean on Fano as much as she once did. Instead, Homura would rather have it the other way around. Himari Kita Himari may visit the Cooking Club for the free food, which is where the two usually bump into each other. Homura regards Himari as the mooch who surprisingly doesn't need a diet, but Himari doesn't care. Homura takes delight in giving Himari food in exchange for favors. Jirou Matsuo Jirou spends his time home locked up in his office and out making business deals, without much of a word to say to his daughters. Homura understands and is glad to see him visit at special events, such as her birthday. Minori Etsuko These two girls usually pair up in Art Club for activities because both of them are the quiet ones. They typically talk about the latest books they've read and different drawing tips and artists when together. Homura and Minori consider each other to be a good friend, but they're not too close. Rie Nobuko Homura notices that Rie seems to be hiding behind a mask, but she doesn't know why. She sometimes brings up the subject to Rie, but Rie denies any such thing. The two usually end up chatting in the library about their club, fashion, books, food, and boys. Rie helps Homura with makeup and clothes in case she really wants to dress to impress. Rie Ueda Homura has tried to befriend Rie before, but Rie usually turns her down. Rie finds Homura to be extremely annoying and once came close to attacking the girl. Homura never notices, but she does not that something is off about Rie's behavior with others. She keeps an eye on the girl and is sure to keep her distance. However, Homura isn't pointing fingers yet. Rowan Linwood Homura caught onto his true tight-lipped nature and wants to console Rowan but she can be too shy to do so. Even though he tends to lie, she forgives him for it but also reprimands him. Homura trusts him and they're quite close, so she'll run to him if she ever witnesses a murder. They enjoy talking about their favorite books together. Rowan loves to eat whatever Homura may cook. Sachiko Nagahimistu Sachiko and Homura see each other from time to time in the library, but don't talk much about books. Instead, they share a taste for sweets and can sometimes be seen choosing the same desserts to eat. Homura bakes some food and invites Sachiko over, knowing that she'll love it. Suzume Matsuo Suzume is too busy to see her daughter, which is unfortunate as the both would like a closer bond like other families. Suzume made sure that the butlers and maids kept Homura safe and well-fed while she is away. Suzume chastises Homura for working at a lowly ice cream parlor when she's still young and rich, but Homura doesn't listen. Teruko Matsuo Teruko looks up to her older sister in spite of how Homura has been in the past. Teruko is usually busy off at other places with friends or school, so they don't see each other often. Nonetheless, they care for one another and Teruko puts aside some time so that they can chat. Interests Hobbies *Homura enjoys to read idealistic novels about romance. She prefers to write stories similar to the ones she reads. *She likes working at a certain ice cream parlor for money, and gradually opens up to the customers who come by regularly. *She is fond of cooking and adores baking. *Homura sings often, but she isn't very good. *She takes delight in drawing, but she lacks talent. She joined the Art Club in hopes of improving her skill. *She takes delight in messing around with fashion. Food *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is cherry vanilla. *Homura will make and eat custard pudding. Drinks *Homura adores hot chocolate. Etc *She prefers to hang around the garden, some karaoke spots, the library, some cafes, the Art Club, the Cooking Club, the ice cream parlor, and her own home. *She favors classical music over other genres. *Her favorite season is winter. *Homura's favorite instrument is the cello. *She has cashmere pajamas at home that make her want to stay at home all day and do nothing because she looks great in it. *Cats are her favorite animal. She never adopts one, however. Trivia *She attends Classroom 1-2. *Credit to Darkpai for making a new portrait for Homura. *Once she is old enough, Homura wants to be a chef and/or a writer. She isn't too worried about the money, but more about which she wants to do more or if she'll do both. *Party Animal Bookworm Workhorse Cuddly Bear Categoría:Students Categoría:OCs Categoría:Females Categoría:Bookworm Categoría:1st Years Categoría:Classroom 1-2 Categoría:Library Assistance Club Categoría:Art Club Categoría:Cancer Sign Categoría:Clingy/Damsel Categoría:Heterosexual Characters